


Unfortunate Partnership

by Megane



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bloodlust, Butting Heads, Clashing personalities, Gen, Pacifism, Partnership, Rage Arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants to do is kill. He's not a mindless murderer, but he joined the Akatsuki for a reason. But this guy was making it difficult to do the one thing that he truly enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Partnership

 

It was his unfortunate luck that they would have to be partners. Was Madara not thinking? Had Kisame aggravated him in some way? Had he failed or disappointed Madara, the one man he abandoned _everything_ for? As far as the shark was concerned, he had done no such thing, so then why. Why was he given such a passive, quiet, inefficient battle partner?

 

Uchiha Itachi.

 

He rolled the name irritably around in his mind. When they were paired together, they were immediately sent on a speed mission, one where time was of the utmost importance. Retrieve the goods and get back as fast as possible—means of doing so are limitless and unimportant. The former Konoha nin seemed fine as far as efficiency, but whenever Kisame wanted to eradicate any adversaries in their way, Itachi found other means to clear their path. And it was just… irritating. There was no time to argue, but still, it got under Kisame’s blue skin.

 

After completing the mission, they went their own separate ways. Only bumping to each other randomly throughout their stay if they weren’t getting involved in any assignments.  And things went on and on like that for a while.

 

They ran missions together, returned to base, and avoided each other. The tension between them was already high, but with each mission they returned from, the tension only worsened, to the point where it started to cause them to argue. It all came to a boil during an outdoor mission.

 

>             “You sorry bastards,” Kisame chuckled.
> 
>             “You won’t get away with this!” One of the opposing ninja stammered out.
> 
>             “Huh, that’s what they all say. Why can’t they be more original?” Kisame tilted his head and grinned. “You’re trembling. In the face of the Akatsuki, you should.”
> 
>             “That’s enough,” Itachi finally spoke up, stepping forward beside his bloodthirsty companion.

 

The other two ninja braced themselves. Itachi opened his eyes, stared at them, and felt pity that they were in this situation. He closed his eyes again, sighing silently.

 

>             “You’re not here to ruin my fun, are you?” Kisame scoffed, scowling at the shorter male.
> 
>             “Don’t try anything or—”
> 
>             Kisame pointed his wrapped sword at his opponent. “Shut up.”
> 
>             “You should go,” Itachi commanded, once again opening his eyes and staring to the other ninja. “If you value your life, you’ll escape.”
> 
>             “What the _hell_ , Itachi?” Kisame stabbed his weapon into the ground, glaring at his supposed comrade.

 

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes slightly, still staring at the foolish duo across from them before his attention was grabbed away by Kisame. The former Mist ninja glared down into those dull, red eyes and felt irritation like never before. The feeling mixed and stirred in his stomach, dropping down into his stomach.

 

>             “What do you think you’re doing?”
> 
>             “There’s no reason for careless deaths.”
> 
>             “Wha—who _cares_ about those guys? They’re the enemies; we’re not meant to protect them. Or did you forget that we have a goal here? Did you think the Eye of the Moon gives the weak a chance to rise up to the occasion?”
> 
>             “Your carelessness is tiring…”
> 
>             “Tiring? Why did you even join us anyway? You’re useless; I should make an example out of you for the others.”

 

At that, Itachi tensed. His shoulders broadened slightly, and he narrowed his eyes.

 

>             “It would be a shame for Madara to lose an asset to his team.”
> 
>             Kisame scoffed. “Don’t think yourself so highly.”
> 
>             “I meant you.”
> 
>             “You think you could win against me?”

 

Itachi turned his head away and eventually turned around, keeping his back to Kisame. He began to make his way back towards the hideout. He tilted his hat down.

 

>             “I won’t waste my time on your crass behaviour.” And after a beat of silence, the Uchiha added, “Much like a fish, your mind is rather empty, focusing only on the sole nature that drives you. In your case, your lust for blood.”

 

Kisame stiffened his fingers around the handle of his sword. He didn’t call out to his partner, didn't insult or chase after him. Instead, the shark felt that irritation swim under his skin and wriggle around inside of him. He placed a hand on his stomach, gritting his teeth as he watched Itachi retreat. He picked up his sword and brought it up onto his back again, making sure it was secure before he took a step forward.

 

What. What was this?

 

There was something that caused him to walk strangely. …Seriously? He glanced up to Itachi before bringing a hand over towards his groin. “Oh give me a break,” he muttered in agitation to himself.

 

The tension had built so much; he was being suppressed of his one need as a rogue ninja. He needed to kill; he felt the call of bloodlust flowing through his veins. He believed wholeheartedly in the Eye of the Moon plan, and he wanted to have his hand in that glorious change. But since he had been paired with this bleeding heart of a rogue named _Uchiha Itachi_ , Kisame’s needs have been shortchanged by this life-sparing hippie. The shark curled and uncurled his fists as he followed after his questionable partner.

 

He needed to kill something or handle this little _problem_ of his, because this was getting annoying, ridiculous…

 

Absolutely irritating.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free, if you want, to read and reblog [here](http://abysmaldismissal.tumblr.com/post/62689173917) as well.


End file.
